Khan Tanaka
Khan Tanaka "Death is a meal taken alone." ff24402629ffad68b2eef13222ec913b.jpg General Information Name: Khan Tanaka Age: 47 Height: 6 ft 1 Weight: 240 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Red Blood Type: O+ Behavior / Personality *Cruel *Seldom *Morbid *Violent *Sarcastic *Dangerous Psychopathy Psychopathy (/saɪˈkɒpəθi/), also known as—though sometimes distinguished from—sociopathy (/ˈsoʊsiəˌpæθi/), is traditionally defined as a personality disorder characterized by enduring antisocial behavior, diminished empathy and remorse, and disinhibited or bold behavior. It may also be defined as a continuous aspect of personality, representing scores on different personality dimensions found throughout the population in varying combinations. The definition of psychopathy has varied significantly throughout the history of the concept; different definitions continue to be used that are only partly overlapping and sometimes appear contradictory. Sadistic Personality Disorder This disorder is characterized by cruel, aggressive, manipulative, and demeaning behavior directed towards others. Abusiveness and violence are common in the sadist's social relationships, because the sadist lacks concern for people and derives pleasure from harming or humiliating others. There are similarities between sadistic PD and the more aggressive antisocial PD, however, the antisocial does not generally hurt others just for pleasure. There may also be an association between sadistic PD and sexual sadism, in which the person derives sexual arousal and satisfaction from sadistic acts like beating and humiliating someone. 9F4BF0269.jpg Appearance Khan has red eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He has jet-black hair that is pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin; the ponytail and bangs grew longer over the years. When he lived in his home town of Tokyo, his casual clothes consisted of a black shirt, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He wore tan pants. When on duty, he would wear the standard mercenary outfit complete with arm guards, a flak jacket, and a porcelain mask which was fashioned to resemble a weasel with a red, triangular marking on top. Later in his years, he wore a cloak and a slashed forehead protector. The cloak's high collar would obscure his ponytail. He would sometimes unbutton his cloak to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. Under his cloak he wore clothes similar to the rest of the assassins of his time. Mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger was his marriage ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion" (朱, Shu). He wears purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them. 9cb647e78397244cfee063460aa3abaa.jpg 83309e665cbbf3d4725ec2f4cc7ff546.jpg 87791f5bf00970600042ea5626fea417.jpg Gallery 4cd9e1575548621967b011d008f5d6b3.jpg 04cb4a4cfa956e61692bb873e9b1e3de.jpg 005ffa0eaeaf1b0d46000a6a467c4052.jpg 6fe786c725eb6ba2794e24133dd03af2.jpg 61e53ee1bd33b85817c0b2f015aff26c.jpg 7b22394788ddd97ed8ad05b9a0f6925f.jpg 13d4404cd343c9efab003c16a47a4df2.jpg 52740f7a75720a4576d1bd0613e3a3a1.jpg 84fffd3eebe160605f7dc54001dca8e0.jpg 94f32a6900a94194a1850ec196de113d.jpg 814f11241664fca0ea9a94ed2b0c7d29.jpg 692de69e39e190ec914b727eb61335a7.jpg 719652e03c5d3c92b57b83f0054d5c0f.jpg 622d86f09388de925801da2db845be5e.jpg a7d4b4ffc823b2a6ed599b2424ce0a5b.jpg ac024245955863cbff785edce2e1476b.jpg adeb6882c79bc4b8df3851f11b57ad90.jpg d3864d4d9c498c51c015b8c877b37a65.jpg b6ce6b413671630678a15365ac99005c.jpg Neutral Evil A neutral evil villain does whatever she or he can get away with. They are aways out for themself, pure and simple. They shed no tears for those they kill, whether for profit, sport, or convenience. They have no love of order and holds no illusion that following laws, traditions, or codes would make her any better or more noble. On the other hand, They do not have the restless nature or love of conflict that a chaotic evil villain has.Some neutral evil villains hold up evil as an ideal, committing evil for its own sake. Most often, such villains are devoted to evil deities or secret societies.Neutral evil beings consider their alignment to be the best because they can advance themselves without regard for others.Neutral evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents pure evil without honor and without variation. The personal code of a neutral evil character may look like this: 1. You shall lie to advance yourself. 2. You shall harm the innocent to advance yourself. 3. You shall kill to advance yourself. 4. You shall not aid the weak. 5. You shall honor those who are stronger. 6. You shall follow the law only to advance yourself. 7. You shall betray friends, family, community, and nation to advance yourself. 8. You shall not aid those who protect the weak. 9. You shall not show mercy to enemies. 10. You shall seek unlimited power over others Occupation bbd13cf05106ccf703a45bc9427a9f3e.jpg Master Assassin Fighting Style giphy (17).gif itachi-beats-up-sasuke-o.gif sasuke_vs_itachi_by_tsotne_senpai-d5yurg8.gif Sasuke-gifs-uchiha-sasuke-22665136-500-281.gif tumblr_moiey23prx1rat1m0o1_500.gif tumblr_mpsd3tJwW31rnvb0co1_500.gif tumblr_mqv32onz2X1sz4h99o1_400.gif tumblr_mvfwb6u6AQ1rikmn8o1_500.gif tumblr_nn6ec0GFDA1tivecmo1_500.gif Muay Thai Muay Thai is referred to as “The Art of Eight Limbs”; and using eight points of contact the body mimics weapons of war. The hands become the sword and dagger; the shins and forearms were hardened in training to act as armor against blows, and the elbow to fell opponents like a heavy mace or hammer; the legs and knees became the axe and staff. The body operated as one unit. The knees and elbows constantly searching and testing for an opening while grappling and trying to spin an enemy to the ground for the kill. Techniques Punch (Chok) The punch techniques in muay Thai were originally quite limited being crosses and a long (or lazy) circular strike made with a straight (but not locked) arm and landing with the heel of the palm. Cross-fertilization with Western boxing and western martial arts mean the full range of western boxing punches are now used: lead jab, straight/cross, hook, uppercut, shovel and corkscrew punches and overhands as well as hammer fists and back fists. As a tactic, body punching is used less in muay Thai than most other striking combat sports to avoid exposing the attacker's head to counter strikes from knees or elbows. To utilize the range of targeting points, in keeping with the center line theory, the fighter can use either the Western or Thai stance which allows for either long range or short range attacks to be undertaken effectively without compromising guard. Elbow (Sok) The elbow can be used in several ways as a striking weapon: horizontal, diagonal-upwards, diagonal-downwards, uppercut, downward, backward-spinning and flying. From the side it can be used as either a finishing move or as a way to cut the opponent's eyebrow so that blood might block his vision. The diagonal elbows are faster than the other forms, but are less powerful. The Elbow strike is considered the most dangerous form of attack in the sport. There is also a distinct difference between a single elbow and a follow-up elbow. The single elbow is an elbow move independent from any other move, whereas a follow-up elbow is the second strike from the same arm, being a hook or straight punch first with an elbow follow-up. Such elbows, and most other elbow strikes, are used when the distance between fighters becomes too small and there is too little space to throw a hook at the opponent's head. Elbows can also be utilized to great effect as blocks or defenses against, for example, spring knees, side body knees, body kicks or punches. When well connected, an elbow strike can cause serious damage to the opponent, including cuts or even a knockout. Kicking (Te) The two most common kicks in muay Thai are known as the thip (literally "foot jab") and the te chiang (kicking upwards in the shape of a triangle cutting under the arm and ribs) or roundhouse kick. The Thai roundhouse kick uses a rotational movement of the entire body and has been widely adopted by practitioners of other combat sports. it is done from a circular stance with the back leg just a little ways back (roughly shoulder width apart) in comparison to instinctive upper body fighting (boxing) where the legs must create a wider base. The roundhouse kick draws its power entirely from the rotational movement of the body; the hips. It is thought many fighters use a counter rotation of the arms to intensify the power of this kick, but in actuality the power is from the hips and the arms are put in said position to get them out of the way. If a roundhouse kick is attempted by the opponent, the Thai boxer will normally check the kick, that is he will block the kick with his own shin. Thai boxers are trained to always connect with the shin. The foot contains many fine bones and is much weaker. A fighter may end up hurting himself if he tries to strike with his foot or instep. Knee (Ti Khao aka TKhaoooo) Khao dot dòːt (Jumping knee strike) – the boxer jumps up on one leg and strikes with that leg's knee. Khao loi (Flying knee strike) – the boxer takes a step(s), jumps forward and off one leg and strikes with that leg's knee. Khao thon tʰoːn (Straight knee strike) – the boxer simply thrusts it forward but not upwards, unless he is holding an opponents head down in a clinch and intend to knee upwards into the face. According to one written source, this technique is somewhat more recent than khao dot or khao loi.needed Supposedly, when the Thai boxers fought with rope-bound hands rather than the modern boxing gloves, this particular technique was subject to potentially vicious cutting, slicing and sawing by an alert opponent who would block it or deflect it with the sharp "rope-glove" edges which are sometimes dipped in water to make the rope much stronger. This explanation also holds true for some of the following knee strikes below as well. Foot Thrust (Theep) The foot-thrust or literally "foot jab" is one of the techniques in muay Thai. It is mainly used as a defensive technique to control distance or block attacks. Foot-thrusts should be thrown quickly but yet with enough force to knock an opponent off balance. ''Zui Quan'' Zui Quan (Traditional and Simplified Chinese: 醉拳; pinyin: Zuì Quán, literally Drunken Fist, also known as Drunken Boxing or Drunkard's Boxing) is a concept in traditional Chinese martial arts, as well as a classification of modern Wushu forms. Zui Quan is sometimes called Zuijiuquan (醉酒拳, literally "Drunken Alcohol Fist"). Zui Quan is a category of techniques, forms and fighting philosophy that appear to imitate a drunkard's movements. The postures are created by momentum and weight of the body, and imitation is generally through staggering and certain type of fluidity in the movements. It is considered to be among the more difficult wushu styles to learn due to the need for powerful joints and fingers. While in fiction, practitioners of Zui Quan are often portrayed as being actually intoxicated, Zui Quan techniques are highly acrobatic and skilled and require a great degree of balance and coordination, such that any person attempting to perform any Zui Quan techniques while intoxicated would be likely to injure themselves. Kendo Kendo (剣道:けんどう kendō?), meaning the "way of the sword", is based on Japanese sword-fighting.needed It is an evolution of the art of kenjutsu, and its exercises and practice are descended from several particular schools of swordsmanship. The primary technical influence in its development was the kenjutsu school of Ittō-ryū (founded c. 16th century), whose core philosophy revolved around the concept that all strikes in swordsmanship revolve around the technique kiri-oroshi (vertical downward cut). Kendo really began to take shape with the introduction of bamboo swords, called shinai,needed and the set of lightweight wooden armour, called bogu, by Naganuma Sirōzaemon Kunisato (長沼 四郎左衛門 国郷, 1688–1767), which allowed for the practice of strikes at full speed and power without risk of injury to the competitors. Kenjutsu Kenjutsu (剣術:けんじゅつ?) literally means "the art/science of the sword". Although the term has been used as a general term for swordsmanship as a whole, in modern times, kenjutsu refers more to the specific aspect of swordsmanship dealing with partnered sword training. It is the oldest form of training and, at its simplest level, consists of two partners with swords drawn, practicing combat drills. Historically practiced with wooden katana (bokken), this most often consists of pre-determined forms, called kata, or sometimes called kumitachi, and similar to the partner drills practiced in kendo. Among advanced students, kenjutsu training may also include increasing degrees of freestyle practice. Laido The term Iaidō (居合道) refers to a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. The linear motion and force applied to draw the sword from the scabbard results in slashes that are faster and stronger than ones executed with the sword already drawn. The speed at which these techniques can be executed — the initial strike in particular — is such, that when performed by a skilled user, Chi Base Twilight Chi User can create, shape and manipulate twilight, mixed essence of light and dark Hadou. A perfect mixture of dark and light, the mose potent blend. Just like the other chi forms, its able to be manipulated like the other forms, nothing is truly different but the fact that this form has all the forms of light hadou, meaning it can empower the user with the postives that are around it, and can also empower itself with the negatives. Many who train in martial arts gain superhuman capabilities by learning to harness Chi, which can be used in cases of extreme combat. With this ability, users are able to physically manifest all of their inner strength and unleash it to the fullest extent of it's power through shear force of will. The user can achieve extraordinary strength, speed, durability, and reflexes. In some cases, it is used for superhuman awareness, and sometimes invulnerability. However, twilight chi abilites and chi techniques cannot be replicated. Due to the fact that other users would have to have twilight chi to simply understand the concept. Chi Form ''Alteration'' An affinity for Alteration means a person can change the properties of their chi to mimic something else.Similar to projecting ones chi, but different, things created via Alteration are pure chi.Alteration is often mistaken with Conjuring things due to their similarities. A simple way of thinking about it would be that Alteration allows your chi to mimic properties of a substance, whereas conjuring something allows you to change your aura into actual substances. Alterators can copy the properties of REAL things. 55866eef85e57b3c8bf54c06424eb0ec.jpg tumblr_mf174oDZTV1ryrk47o1_r1_500.gif Crows Khan has the ability to summon crows through his alteration form of chi. From there Khan is able to form a fully operational clone of himself which can talk, fight, and act exactly like him. The crows can also attack his opponent for him. Each crow have a hive mind meaning they think what Khan think and do exactly as he says. These crows are formed from his own chi. Having developed a great amount of control of his chi over the years Khan is able to summon flocks of crows without exorting much chi. However one good hit to Khan and the crows disappear and it'll take a while before he can use them again( 3 post). These are also a way for Khan to scout large areas without even moving a muscle. tumblr_mbetetSgM81qevgk8o1_500.gif WolfBlood Gifted The user can either become or use the traits of a wolfwere, or reverse werewolf: the opposite of a werewolf, where a werewolf is a man that transforms into a wolf or a hybrid man-wolf form, a wolfwere is a wolf that transforms into a man or a hybrid form.There Transformtions are graceful, nowhere near painful as the ones of cursed bloods morphs. There even stronger then most Cursed blood. Due to them being able to control there beast because they are there beast. The gifted cannot turn others, but they can give birth to other Gifted ones. *Claw Retraction *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Senses *Feral Mind *Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Hearing *Regenerative Healing Factor *Poison Immunity *Enhanced Strength *Enhanced Bite Forms Human: Within this form, all of those of wolfsblood are at peak human condtion. The Khan's bodily functions are enhanced to the pinnacle of human conditioning; therefore, the his strength, speed, stamina, senses, agility, reflexes, accuracy, longevity, durability, intelligence, healing time, flexibility and combat skills are greatly heightened, but without any superhuman degree. Peak-humans are superior over Olympic-Level athletes and normal members of their species. They're strong enough to punch an individual through a wooden/thin metal door, break thin steel bars with their bare hands, fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, they can exert themselves to peak capacity; therefore, eliminating build-up fatigue chemicals, producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant yards; reflexive enough to quickly dodge incoming attacks and react better to fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets, capable of living longer than the average-person, durable enough to withstand normal and superhuman physical/projectile attacks, intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans, they can heal themselves in short-periods of time, flexible enough to co-ordinate their limbs perfectly and their combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. However some may be faster or stronger then others. 01a20a9c7a915ddfa5658065b231d73c.jpg Half-Wolf: With The Wolfblood most can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions. Within the half form, those can perform the art of assassination better than the average killer, they are able to dispatch their victims without as so much as a struggle. The ways to do this range from something complex and high-finesse like mastery in stealth, strategically planned scenarios and highly disciplined martial arts to something simple-yet-effective like brute strength and raw speed to overwhelm the targets. The user can climb walls and stay unto ceilings. The user does not deny gravity, but has the ability to adhere to surfaces unaided. However in order to truly be "crawling" on the user must be able to maintain balance for long periods of time, compared to Wallrunning where the energy is only temporary. Beings with super human strength or super strong and dense claws could simply dig their fingers or into a surface, then propelling upward and digging in again, generating the effect of wall crawling. In some cases, the user may simply be able to make use of any handholds they find, no matter how small, to wall crawl. 98f4a317da61d402c1cd96010768b464.jpg Lycan: The user is at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to fellow members of their species without being obviously supernatural. User is able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. The user possesses extraordinary talent and instinct in/for hunting all things. They can track anything under any conditions, sense the weaknesses of their prey and exploit them and finally kill or capture their prey. The user possesses predatory instincts, allowing them to become masters of hunting and tracking. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where they are headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. 685221fe41b9b34b9d0354fe682ab1fe.jpg Family Bb83a83ecbfacc7f49ecfc1ed0404c1b.jpg|Lee Tanaka Lee is Khan's oldest son. Lee and Khan don't exactly see eye to eye at all. Lee tries his best to keep his distance from his father while Khan makes it his duty to try and convince his son to embrace the evil inside of him and take his place. tumblr_nmxotjj6iO1qg3a4oo1_1280.png|Kenji Tanaka Kenji is Khan's youngest son making him the baby. Kenji is a lot like his father maybe even worse, being the most eccentric out of the two brothers. Khan trains Kenji the hardest at times taking his anger out on Kenji for Lee's ignorance. Back Ground Khan story is not for the weak at all. Born in the deepest part of Asia Khan didn't know what a childhood was. From a young age all Khan knew was death and violence. With his father being a vicious alpha wolf leaving nothing but death and destruction in his wake. Khan soon learned that being strong and powerful was the only way to live. Khan trained day in and day out in hopes that he'll surpass his father. By the time Khan was 20 he'd already have a family of his own. Killing his own father and taking the place of Alpha wolf Khan moved his family to Kasaihana. From there he became the alpha of his own family training his sons in the art of combat and harnessing their skills as wolves. Peak Traits *'Peak Human Agility:'The user's agility is of a superior standard, even among gold-medal-winning athletes and other highly trained professionals in the field of athletics. An individual with this ability is able to climb the highest of buildings with no form of support and navigate any variety of obstacle courses with apparent ease and grace. Furthermore, users of this ability are capable of jumping up to 50 yards in a single bound and 20 feet without a starting run-up. In general, a user possessing Peak Human Agility can always accurately co-ordinate his or her body with balance, dexterity and flexibility. *'Peak Human Speed:'Users can run up to 60 miles per hour; with this sort of speed, one could catch-up or outrun moving vehicles, likely to always be first in running-races and have great reactions. Additionally, the user's speed is at the highest limit of human potential, making their speed near-superhuman. Category:Generation 1 Category:Tanaka Family Category:Wolfblood Category:RPC's By Jay Category:Father Tanaka